


ManHunt

by Quantum_Physics



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Manhunt - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Leave me a comment, Minecraft Manhunt, More tags to be added, Oooo guyss, Other, Predator/Prey, Smut, a lot of smut, dom clay, lots of fluff, sub Reader, vr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Physics/pseuds/Quantum_Physics
Summary: "Y'know something interesting?"You gripped at your axe and grinned at the figure standing in the trees ahead of you. "Sure why not." You shrugged and began approaching them."The hunted can become the hunter." Came the snarky reply and you swiped your axe across the figure. And to your shock it was a dummy."And I think the roles just reversed."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 105





	ManHunt

**Author's Note:**

> Omg Hi guys I hope you enjoy this! Check out my other fics if you like this one

You spawned into the new world. You eyed the area, the graphics were incredible looking. The others spawned on behind you, and you didn't have to be a genius to know Dream hadn't joined in yet.

You were testing out a new type of technology, almost identical to the tech in Sword Art Online. You were in a VR world, but your body was in a sleep state, while your subconscious played around in there. In an effort to test their products and to gain popularity and support, you had been asked by the Company creators to test it out.

And what better way than manhunt? A modded version of Minecraft lay before you, the graphics were incredible and everything was so vivid. You could feel a cool breeze run across your skin, and into your hair.

You knelt down and jabbed at the ground a few times, your palm hit dirt a few times before poofing into a block. You stared at it, flecks of dirt sitting in your palm. This was incredible. It was probably gonna get very scary. But God did you feel alive.

You could hear the boys behind you giving their approval. Sapnap and George were goofing around while BadBoyHalo and Ant watched them. 

"Yo I wonder if pain is a thing in here?" Sapnap wondered aloud, and you watched as George immediately kneed him in the crotch. Immediately you fell over in laughter as Sapnap howled in pain.

You knew it wasn't that bad, as the worst pain you could get in here was like stubbing your toe. Not fatal, but painful enough you avoid it.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Sapnap yelled, swiping at George.

"Well, it answered your question didn't it?" George replied, dodging Sapnap's swipe with ease.

"You muffin heads." Bad laughed shaking his head. You smiled. You had forgotten to mention that you had regular character bodies in here. Not square cube bodies. But actual bodies. Most everyone looked like their skin, and you wondered momentarily what Dream would look like.

"Hey." You turned around as Dream logged into the world. And you found yourself sputtering in disappointment at his avatar.

He looked like all the anime drawings of him, but surprisingly more impressive in real life. And to make it worse he had that fucking mask on.

"Hey Dream, you're looking as handsome as always." George said sarcastically, dusting himself off after Sapnap had body slammed him into the ground.

"Thanks George, I worked hard on my hair this morning... Not that you can tell." Dream replied. "Now..is everybody aware of the rules?"

Ant sat up from where he'd been laying in the grass. "Yeah of course?" 

"Alright cya!" And Dream immediately took off running. You stared momentarily in shock after him before realizing your mistake and dashing after him, the others following close behind.

"Get back here!" Sapnap ran past you, and Dream laughed. He was easily further ahead of you, and held a distinct advantage.

"No? Why the hell would I do that? We just started?" Dream's laughter carried on the wind and you realized that maybe your blush wasn't just from running so hard. You weren't used to the sensations still and everything took you by surprise.

You had of course tested it out before, but not when it was as smooth and nice as this. You knew all the basic mechanics, same as Dream. He was just too smart for you.

"Language!" Bad shouted from behind you, and you laughed. 

You could see a village up ahead, and you presumed that's where Dream was heading. You decided to cut him off, and began to loop around a hill to catch him on the other side.

He had to take a path through a forest, and it was likely he'd have wood when he caught up with you. So you had to hurry.

As you rounded the hill you lost hearing of the others and all you could hear noe was the background noises. You could see mobs looming terrifyingly under trees, and bees buzzing around the meadow.

You glanced around slowing when you saw a lava pool, you'd need to keep that in mind for the future.

The village was even closer now and you could see it had two blacksmiths.  
You broke into a even harder run as you received the notification that both Bad and Ant had died. You could see Dream battling George and you knew he would likely escape soon.

"C'mon...c'mon" you gathered the wheat as quickly as you could, paying no mind as the Villagers hmm'd at you. You shoved the bales into your storage and hurried into the blacksmith digging through the chests in there. You found a leather helmet and some iron which you took gladly. You went to the other smith but found it had been already looted. Dream was in the village. 

Using some sticks you had found, and a nearby crafting table you created an axe and began sneaking around through the village. You could hear the sound of blocks breaking and footsteps running around ahead. You knelt down crept silently towards them. They stopped for a moment and you peaked over the corner to see Dream fiddling with a crafting table. He seemed so focused on his work, but you couldn't see under his mask to ensure he wasn't faking it.

You snuck towards him and raised the axe. You might could even beat him here if you got lucky. You brought the axe down and it hit his shoulder with a clunk. Dream yelled in surprise and turned to face you. You brought the axe down again, only for it to be caught by a stone axe Dream had.

"How the hell did you sneak up on me?" He yelled and you laughed and went to hit him again.

"I'm just to good." You replied, a grin in your face as you and Dream met each others swings to catch them. You had been hit once and your health had dropped two or so hearts.

You had no idea how much Dream had but you knew it had to be slightly smaller than yours since you got a critical hit in.

And they you realized you could trip him up so you kicked at his leg trying to make him fall. It didn't work that well as Dream seemed to have the same idea as you and you both tripped each other at the same time.

Your breath was knocked out of you and you winced as you tried to set up. Your health had fallen down some and you only had a few hearts left now. A boot placed itself on your chest and you found yourself staring up at Dream who stood triumphantly over you.

"Gotta admit you almost had me there Y/N, that was so close." He held the axe to your chin, and you raised an eyebrow.

"Oh hey George!" You cheerfully called out and waved an arm. Dream started and looked around, and then laughed darkly when he realized you tricked him.

"Oh very funny. Bye." He swiped the axe into your shoulder and you disappeared with a poof, reappearing at spawn. A sign had been left for you telling you to go east of spawn, as a cave rich in iron had been found. You hurried that way, practically running. You had been so close too.

You quickly found the cave, and you could hear the others chattering away. You knew that it'd take Dream a while to get iron because the village led straight to the desert.

Bad was humming something while he gathered cobble and you found yourself gaping at Sapnap who had built like fifteen furnaces. 

"What the hell was going through your head?" George swatted at Sapnap's head, and he whined. "We don't even need this many."

"Y-yeah. Well we might have needed that many." SapNap pouted and turned away. "You never know."

"Seriously you two?" You scoffed and started gathering stuff to build a pickaxe. You had to hurry though. It wasn't a good idea to waste time like this.

"Sorry Y/N..."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment! They fuel my writing, and you may get a pleasant surprise if you leave one! :D


End file.
